kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts III: Vengeance
"If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? '''If you wrong us shall we not revenge'."'' - The Merchant of Venice, Act III, Scene 1 The latest installment of the Kingdom Hearts series, taking place right after KH:coded, but in an alternate timline that ignores the events of KH:3D. The game chronicles Sora's next quest across the worlds, as he tries to stop the newly revived Master Xehanort once and for all. Unbeknowst to Sora and his allies, an ancient threat has been unleashed by Xehanort. Primoris Carmina has awakened, and as Xehanort tries to veinly control this force of evil's power to suite his schemes for "Kingdom Hearts", Primoris' vengeance cannot be contained for long. He will not rest till Sora and all the worlds suffer for their "crimes" against the darkness. Main Characters Main Heroes *'Sora '- The key that connects everything. *'Riku '- The fallen friend whose close to redemption. *'Kairi '- The true love that will not let worlds keep them apart. *'Donald '- The short tempered royal magician. *'Goofy '- The simple minded captain of the royal knights. *'Corsair '- A renegade heartless aiding Sora in his quest, it was originally created to be a lethal black-ops agent for Primoris. *'King Mickey '- The once and future king who carries the burden of the universe on his shoulders. *'Ansem the Wise' - The scientest supreme whose looking to correct the consequences of his experiments. *'Kevin Flynn '- The master designer of the "Grid", now trying to keep his magnum opus out of the wrong hands. *'Max Goof' - A paladin in training, trying to step out of his father's shadow. *'Chip 'n' Dale' - Extraordinary spaceflight engineers, who don't let their size hold back their genius designs. *'Jiminy Cricket - '''The conscience and scribe of world traveling heroes. *'Pluto '- The king's loyal canine, who always ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time. *'Bolt - A canine survivor of worldy destruction, who becomes a loyal companion to the "key that connects everything". *Peter Parker/Spider-Man' - A wisecracking survivor, bestowed with spectacular superpowers, but learned the hard way what comes with great power. 330px-Sora-3.jpg|Sora Riku.jpg|Riku KH2 Kairi.jpg|Kairi 48a24295821aeb10a6d70f3b136770d6.jpg|Donald Duck Goofy.jpg|Goofy Corsair.jpg|Corsair Mickey.jpg|King Mickey Ansem the Wise.jpg|Ansem the Wise Merlin 2.jpg|Merlin Kevin Flynn.jpg|Kevin Flynn Bolt 2.jpg|Bolt Chip & Dale.png|Chip 'n' Dale Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket Pluto.jpg|Pluto Spider-Man.jpg|The Spectacular Spider-Man Max Goof.jpg|Max Goof 'Main Villains' 'Master Xehanort's "Illuminati" *'Master Xehanort (Leonard Nimoy and Billy Zane) '- The dark keyblade master longing to obtain the power of Kingdom Hearts, but his quest to do so has been the cause for all the misery and devastation in the worlds for decades. *'''Primoris Carmina (Robert Knepper) - The first demon, an agent of chaos that was born long ago in darkness, he holds control over all the Heartless and will not stop until the realm of light suffers for their "crimes" against the realm of Darkness. *'Vanitas (Haley Joel Osment)' - One of Xehanort's early monstrosities, he is a being of raw energy, and thrives on negative emotions to survive and create twisted minions called the "Unversed". *'Xigbar (James Patrick Stewart)' *'Doctor Octopus (Peter MacNicol)' *'Mozenrath (Wil Wheaton)' *'Dr. Facilier '- Known as the "Shadow Man of the Bayou", he uses voodoo magic and "Friends" from the other side in his grand scheme to become rich and powerful, the price to gain this being the souls of entire world's inhabitants. *'Shredder (Scottie Ray)' *'Professor Ratigan (Michael McKean)' *'Baron Zemo (Robin Atkin Downes)' *'Hades (James Woods) - '''The lord of the underworld, he's the sarcastic, insidious, and flame-headed god of the dead. *'Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (Ned Beatty)' - An abandoned stuffed bear twisted by inner rage, who now imprisons fellow toys in the hopes of making heartless minions, while he sits in the lap of luxary. *'Gaston (Richard White)' *'Phantom Blot (John O'Hurley) Master Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort Vanitas.png|Vanitas Xigbar.jpg|Xigbar Facilier 1.jpg|Dr. Facilier Doc Ock SS.jpg|Doctor Octopus Shredder.jpg|Shredder MozenrathKH3.jpg|Mozenrath Hades2.jpg|Hades Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan Lotso.jpg|Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear HornedKing-2.jpg|The Horned King Gaston.jpg|Gaston Zemo2.jpg|Baron Zemo PhantomBlot.jpg|Phantom Blot ' 'The Alliance of Villain's Vale' *'Maleficent (Susan Blakeslee)' *'Pete (Jim Cummings)' *'P.J. (Rob Paulsen)' *'Turas (Milo Ventimiglia)' *'Shan Yu (Miguel Ferrer)' *'Cruella De Vil (Katherine Helmond' *'Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel (Jeff Bennett)' *'Percival McLeach (William Fichtner)' *'Evil Manta (Tim Curry)' ' MaleficentKH3.jpg|Maleficent Pete.jpg|Pete Sora'sHeartless.jpg|Turas Hook.jpg|Captain Hook Shanyu.jpg|Shan Yu Cruella.jpg|Cruella De Vil Hamsterviel.jpg|Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel Evil Manta.jpg|Evil Manta McLeach.jpg|Percival McLeach ' 'Worlds' #'Destiny Islands''' - The tropical island home of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. #'Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty)' - A world right of 13th century medieval times, ruled jointly by King Stefan and King Hubert. Home to Princess Aurora, this magical forest kingdom is terrorized by the witch Maleficent, who lives in the Forbidden Mountains. #'Pleasure Island (Pinocchio)' - An illegal amusement park run by the Coachman and Stromboli, who lure in boys like Pinocchio with the promise of being able to run wild and be naughty, without fear of punishment. Trying to escape is futile, as only way to the mainlad is the through the feeding grounds of the giant whale known as "Monstro". #'Agrabah (Aladdin)' - A mighty arabian city filled with crime, mainly from the "street rats", and supernatural forces at every turn. Ruled by the Sultan in his mammoth palace, the street rat turned prince Aladdin is next in line to rule, alongside the lovely princess Jasmine. He is aided in his endevors to protect the desert city by the Genie of the lamp. An endless desert spans the regions outside the walls of the city, with only a few oasises populating it, alongside many buried ruins. One region no one dares to enter is the "Land of the Black Sand", the lair of the evil sorcerer Mozenrath. #'Radiant Garden' - A once prestigious kingdom ruled by Ansem the Wise, that has fallen into ruin and disarray after years of neglect and experimentation on the inhabitants by Xehanort. Most residents, including Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Cid, and Sazh, fled when the witch Maleficent attacked and turned the castle into her fortress of evil. But now they've returned, and rebuilding their home from the ground up. #''Space Paranoids (Tron: Legacy) - A digital frontier created by Kevin Flynn, this "grid" of data and programming houses a world within a computer. It is here that Clu 2 has taken control, and subjugated the programs for 20 years, pitting them against their own users, and forcing dissidents of his will to compete in deadly "Light Cycle" games. '' #'Duckburg (DuckTales)' #'Castle of Dreams (Cinderella)' - A small kingdom ruled by an unnamed King, this majestic world is watched over by the "Fairy Godmother", who makes the wishes of those with purest hearts come true. #'Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)' - A gothic 15th century city, the mighty cathedral of Notre Dame dominates the skyline, and it is inside her belltowers that the hunchbacked bellringer resides, Quasimodo. The word of the lord is law here, and because of it the inhabitants are being divided between following the church and the old ways of the "heathen" gypsies. Esmerelda is one of the oppresed gypsies, and has made an enemy of the self-proclaimed ruler and enforcer of god's commandments in this world, Judge Claude Frollo. #'Mysterious Horizon (Fantasia)' - The home of the powerful sorcerer Yen Sid, this world is only reachable by a magic train that appears and disappears in numerous worlds. He resides in a tower that is impossibly larger on the inside, while pocket dimensions ruled by musical melodies float around it, waiting to be visited. # 100 Acre Wood (Winnie the Pooh)' - A magical spell transports the reader into the colorful storybook world of Christopher Robin's childhood adventures with Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, Owl, and of course Winnie the Pooh. '' #The Land of Dragons (Mulan II) #Valley of the Great Spirits (Brother Bear) #'Disney Castle''' - The toony world of King Mickey's proud and tranquil kingdom. Disney Castle is the crown jewel of this world, built after it was discovered it had a lost monarchy only 30 years ago, and that the next in line for the throne was a deckhand on a steamboat. #Sleepy Hollow and the Wild Woods (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)'' #Neverland (Peter Pan)' - This world can be described as almost like two, for to visit the other is to jounrey to a nearby star, always the 2nd to the right. One region is a bustling early 20th century metropolis. The other is the polar opposite, a tropical island where no one ever has to grow up, where the Lost Boys play and have fun with inhabitants like the pixies, mermaids, and indians. In the bay of Neverland, a ship full of cutthroat pirates is anchored, here is where Captain Hook plots to have his revenge on the high flying Peter Pan, the immortal spirit of youth and childhood. # ''Cherry Tree Lane (Mary Poppins) #'Avalon (Gargoyles)' #Land of the Archeologists (Indiana Jones Trilogy) #'20,000 Leagues (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea)' #Traverse Town #Talltale Country (American Legends) #Kauai (Lilo & Stitch) #'Mirage Arena' #'Andy's Room (Toy Story)' #Rathcullen (Darby O'Gill and the Little People) #Land of the Golden Sun (Tangled) #Pride Lands (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) #Virginia (Pocahontas) #Deep Jungle (Tarzan) #Castle Oblivion #'New Orleans (The Princess and the Frog)' #'Devil's Bayou & the Outback' #Nottingham (Robin Hood) #'City of the Twilight Bark (One Hundred and One Dalmatians)' #Pepperinge Eye (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) #'Muppet Studios (The Muppet Show)' #Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #'Ninja Threshold (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)' Category:Games Category:Fanfiction